


The Stolen Love

by Marie_Mason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emo Keith (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), One-Sided Allura/Shiro (Voltron), One-Sided Relationship, Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Mason/pseuds/Marie_Mason
Summary: Keith was never good with talking to people, much less meeting him. Lance McClain. They first meet at the age 10, he was Keith's first real friend. But are the age 14 he left leaving Keith broken, one half of a whole. What happens when Keith sees him again 6 years in the future and with a girlfriend.  Well du, Keith gets him back, kinda.





	1. Meeting Lance McClain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom so be kind. Also during the story there will be lots of flashbacks. Also I don't have a beta so, sorry

_He was running. His shoes hitting the gray concrete, chasing after the blue minivan._

 

_"Wait, don't leave me," the boy yelled arm reaching out. The car took a left and out of the neighborhood._

 

_"No," the boy whispered coming to a stop, his voice shaking. "No." The boy let out a wail as the once sunny skies consumed with dark gray clouds. His legs gave out and landed on the sidewalk._

 

_"Why did you leave me?," his voice shaking as rain poured down. Holding himself as if that was the last thing he had. "Why did you leave me. Lance."_

* * *

Keith was not the kind of person to have _"friends"_ even if the our. Anyways today was the day that the group meet Allura's _"boyfriend"_ , as she keeps calling him. It all started around senior year.

 

Allura was trying to ask Shiro out but, anyone who knew the man, knew that he was gay. It was quite sad how it happened. Allura had came into his and Shiro's house and walked right into his room. Which at the time he was with his boyfriend, Matt. And let me tell you it was not a pretty sight for anyone. 

 

Sadly he was sworn not to tell another soul, so, yeah. Anyways after the incident she kept on saying she had a quote on quote _"boyfriend"._ Every time she talked about the guy it seemed like match up.

 

Like one day he was white the next back. Or his hair is blonde the next day he had white dyed hair. Don't ask. Anyways today was the day the group finally meets the guy. 

 

"So when is your _'boyfriend'_ coming Allura," Pidge ask not looking up from her computer. She was the nerd of the group other than Matt and can hack just about anything. Trust him.

 

"Oh he said he'll be here in 5," Allura answers sipping her coffee. Right now they where meeting the guy at the café Voltron which Allura's late father owned. "Are you sure? -Pidge adjusted her glasses-I mean last this happen no one showed up."

 

The group, besides Allura, let out a small giggle at the memory. "Well, -she crossed her arms- that was different he was busy that time," she denied. 

 

"And the time before," she joked. The group laughs as Allura pouts. Her pouting didn't last as her phone let out a beep. She took a second to read what ever it was and her face lit up.

 

"He said that he is here. I'm going to find him," Allura jumped up and ran to the front and out of view for the others. "So who's gonna bet she going to pull a random felly of the streets. To come meet us," Pidge look up and gleam in her eyes. 

 

"Not again. Last time I did a bet with you some how I got a tattoo and lost my first born child to you," Hunk groaned eating another cookie. He was the bear of the group, but not like what people assume, he's more like a cuddly stuff bear that makes food from the heavens. In others words the complete opposite of Pidge.

 

"Come on man that was one time," Pidge begged. Hunk shook his head.

 

Pidge sighed and nudged Keith. "What about you emo boy?"

 

Keith looking up from his phone and raised an eyebrow. She huffed and pointed at her ears. Oh Keith understood, he took out an earbud, it wasn't like him was listening to anything but it makes it easier. Because if you have earbuds in there is a low chance they will talk to you. But, then again no one says no to Pidge. 

 

"Come again," Keith said flatly. Pidge let out a huff, "Do you think Allura is going to come back to us with a real boyfriend?"

 

"Don't know and don't care," Keith looked back down at his phone. Pidge let out an angry huff and sipped on her hot chocolate. "Now, Now, Pidge down be mean."That was Shiro he is the dad of the group but doesn't admit it. 

 

"Ok dad," Pidge groaned looking at her computer screen.

 

Then a cough making the group of friends look up from their screens. "Guys -It was Allura- this is my boyfriend."

 

"Hey, the names Lance."


	2. I remeber years ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The name's Lance. Lance McClain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact I had started writing a big chunk of this and then it deleted it self. ahhkjfbkjsbgkbkr  
> I fine.

_"The name's Lance. Lance McClain." A hand was extended out toward Keith. Looking up from his book and hair covering his eyes. He was meet with the new kid as everyone was talking about. I mean it was the buzz around school._

 

_The kid was wearing a light blue baseball tee with a number one on it. His legs and arms were covered in band aids and one on his cheek. He was holding a big and bright smile on his tan face. Keith knew this wasn't the kind of kid that he thought would want to talk to him. I mean he was basically Lance's opposite._

 

_While Lance had a brighter color scheme, Keith on the other hand did not. He whore black clothes with a red jacket. Plus he was pale as moonlight with purple eyes. Don't ask._

 

_Not only that but personality wise total different. Lance was the kind of kid who would play soccer with others, getting light bruises, but never letting the smile fade away. From what Keith could assume. But instead Lance was with the kid you would call a "loner". He was in the most shaded area and reading a book. Yes he said that right a book, sue him._

 

 _A_ _cough brought Keith back from his thoughts and back to the kid in front of him. "This,-hand still extended-,is the part where you say your name."_

 

_Instead of telling the kid, Keith closed his book, stood up and walked away. "HEY. Wait for me!"_

 

 _A_ _nd this was the start of their "relationship". I mean it was more Lance talking and asking questions. (A.K.A being annoying) While Keith would nod every once and while, and read his book. This lasted till Friday when Keith had enough._

 

_"So I bet my mama's cookies that I could beat you in a ra-"_

 

 _"_ _Shut up." Keith's eyes meet Lance's with a hard glare. Instead of getting intimidated his eyes flash with playfulness. Keith closed his book harshly and looked back at the brunette._

 

_"What,-he poked Lance-, will it take,-he poked him again harsher-,for you to leave me **ALONE**."_

 

_Lance stood up and gave the boy a smirk. "Well. You and me race. Mullet."  Mullet. What wrong with his hair?_

 

_"A race?"_

 

_Lance continued to smirk. "Yes Mullet, a race. You and me. Then will see who is the fastest."_

 

 _"Fine." Keith stood up following the boy across the playground. When they got to their destination Lance started to warm up confusing Keith. "What are you doing? I thought we were racing."_ L _ance raised an eyebrow then shook his head. He got up then got into position while Keith continued to stand their wanted for the count down. " **3, 2, 1, Go** **!"**_

 

_Keith knew he was going to win but why did it hurt to see the boy on his knees breathing hard, not looking at him. Pushing the feeling away Keith huffed and walked over to the boy. He gave an extended arm, "The names Keith. Keith Kogane."_

 

_The boy looked up. That was the day Keith looked into his ocean blue eyes for the first time. This also was the start of a beautiful rivalry ( A.K.A. Friendship)._

* * *

 

"And this is Keith Ko-" Keith nudge Pidge hard stopping her to continued his name. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He mouthed later at the girl and she huffed turning back to their _"guest"_.

 

"So about Keithy boy here. He is just so emo," she laughed making the rest of the table laugh with her. Keith on the other hand wanted to dig in dipper into his back hood.

 

"Pidge," he groaned. She simply sticks her tongue out and goes back into conversations. 

 

He look down and blocked out the group it wasn't until he heard. "They call me the Tailor. Because of how I thread the needle."Allura groans and the others laugh, even Keith lets out a small laugh.

 

"Lance darling, no one calls you that."

 

"Well someone did," he grumbles almost no one hearing him. "Lance. Was it," Lance looks over at Pidge, "who in their right mind come up with such a stupid name."

 

Shiro scolds her, but the rest laugh. Even Allura laughs, Lance mumbling about it not being stupid. Everyone was laughing or holding it in. Except Keith, who if you looked at him in the eyes you could see his purple eyes boiling in anger. He was trying so hard not to break his phone, his phone being the one to suffer.He lets out a huff of anger as he stood up. "I going to the bathroom."

* * *

 

Once he got to the bathroom that was an entirely different. He was a mess of different emotions. From sadness to anger, happiness to jealousy. I mean of all people Allura brought for them to meet it just had to be Lance.

 

His best friend Lance. His truly only friend. The friend that he lost and thought he would never get back. 

 

Lance was his other half, someone he thought he could never live without. And of all the times he thought maybe he should end it. Lance would pop into his mind and bring him back. 

 

And now he was here, but does he really want Lance to know its him. 

 

Going to the sinks he reached and turned the tap on and looked into the mirror. He was wearing all black, dark eye bags under his eyes, his shaggy hair cover his eyes and lips chapped. 

 

He was the definition of mess and maybe just a little emo. But don't tell Pidge that he said that. Reaching down, he splashed the ice cold water on his face. Looking back up he decided to call the one person he thought he would never need to.

 

Lotor. His _"friend"_ , or a very over the top person he knew. Just before his finger could press the call button and knock was heard. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.


	3. I wish I could go back in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know. This fanfic does not a have a update schedule. So I might post once a month or once a week, it just depends on how I feel. Anyways on with the story.

**_"There's is an ocean of silence_ **

**_between us..._ **

**_and I'm drowning in it"_ **

* * *

 

 _"_ _How are you so good at this game!"  Lance yelled. Keith shrugged not taking his eyes off the screen._

 

_The two boys were playing a flying race simulator at a local arcade, and if you couldn't tell Keith was winning with Lance close *cough*third place*cough* behind the other male. And like the other tens times they played the game Keith ended up winning, no surprise, and Lance pouting about how Keith cheated._

 

_"That's it mullet,-"_

 

'A _gain with the hair comment' Keith thought. "3 out of 2!"_

 

_Keith rolled his eyes at the Cuban boy and hoped out of his seat. "Lance, we been playing more than that."_

 

_"So.." Keith huffed and walked out of the arcade. "Wait....KEITH WAIT UP!!"_

 

_****_

 

 _By the time the two boys got back to Lance's house, Keith was done with Lance. "FINE. I play another stupid game wit_ _h you."  Lance's blue eyes gleamed in happiness and grabbed Keith's arm dragging the boy into the house._

 

_When they got to the house Lance pushed him down on his couch and just like that the two boys were heated in their game. "I'm so going to win," Keith scoffed and continued to shoot down the enemy planes._

 

_Then they had to flythrough an arch which Keith crashed, and somehow Lance made it. "I guess you can say they call you the tailor,"_

_"_

_What," and Lance crushed earning Keith to crash into the boulders. "Really Keith," Lance moaned dramatically the control leaving his hands. The purpled eyed boy rolled his eyes and Lance continue to moan out another cry. "Lance it's just a game-"_

 

* * *

"Hey Keith, you ok in their," Shiro's voice rang around the tiled walls echoing in Keith's ears. "Hey man you ok," a warm hand rubbed his back. Keith sighed and turned off his phone the thought of calling Lotor lost. 

 

"I'm fine," Keith replies pulling his hood on. "Are you sure-"

 

"Drop it Shiro," he hissed pushing Shiro out of the way and back to the group. "So then I said-" all eyes were on him making him dig deeper into his red hood. "I'm leaving," he mumbled and grabbed his bag. Leaving confusion behind him. And for dramatic affect a loud door slam, which made the rest of the costumers at the place in confusion. 

 

"What just happen."

 

"I don't know Hunk." Lance's eyes wavered on the leaving boy his mind blanking. "Are you ok Lance," the boy in question turned his head to his beautiful girlfriend.

 

'Not as beautiful as-he's gone and he's never coming back.'

 

Lance's eyes darkened for a moment and then was full of love for the girl in front of him. "I'm fine, it's just that guy. Who was he again?" Pidge giggled, Hunk and Shiro sighed, and Allura rolled her eyes at the mention.

 

"To put simple," his eyes turned to the shorter girl, "he's Shiro brother." 

 

"Wait if he's Shiro's brother then why does he seem like a asshole," the table exploded with laughter. 

 

* * *

 

Reaching Shiro's and his shared apartment he was left with the same problem. Locking the door to his room, his thumb hovered of the call button. In one quick press it was already calling. The deed already done. 

 

In less than a minute it answer. "Kogane, you better have a good reason for calling me." 

 

Keith let in a deep breathe, "I need help." 

 

"WHat?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter we be longer.


End file.
